Is It Ever Over?
by cam the fan
Summary: Goten must leave America because of something he can't control. Will he meet new friends that help him? Or will he never find true love or friends that truly care for him? "M" for language. Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for story ine
1. Chapter 1

**My Old Life**

So here I am trying to build my IQ light when I am called downstairs by my mother to see my best friend. He is smart, ~maybe he can help me~ I thought leading him to my room. He points out where I messed up and soon we correct it and it looks amazing, just like him,what the hell was that? Did I just think that? Well that came from no where didn't it? I ask myself.

"Something on your mind?" he asks

~Your hotness~ I think but instead say "Oh, nothing"

"I know when your lying, what is it" he asks getting impatient.

"If someone you knew was gay, what would you do?" I ask a little bit afraid of his response.

"I'de push them away, beat them to a pulp, and avoid them"he said coldly.

That response was the one thing I didn't want to hear. It shattered my heart into a million pieces and then those pieces disintegrated.

"I would accept them, and still talk to them like normal human beings" I say hoping to sway his mind.

All of a sudden I start to howl. I grow hair and start getting larger. I looked up to see a full moon uncovered by clouds above my head. Since I'm a saiyan with a tail and there's a full moon there's only one conclusion,I'm turning into an ape. I look down to see the shock in my friends eyes as he gets up and runs away calling me a freak. This has happened twice now and it looks like I'm moving again.

~Later that week~

I have moved to Japan in a nice secluded spot, thank god, so no one else can see what we saiyans are like. I look down from our house on the mountain and see the town below. The lights are beautiful and I believe there's a festival going on.

"Goten, I have some good news" my dad says as he interrupts my thoughts about the city.

"What" I ask as curious as I can be.

"My old friend, Bulma, lives near by and has a son that you can be friends with"he says bouncing with happiness and excitement.

"Dad I'm a senior, what good is it to have a friend for only one year?" I ask as I go back to glaring at the city beneath me.

"You'd be surprised" He said walking back in the house.

My room wasn't finished yet so I camped outside that night. I wonder what this kid is like,I keep thinking about as I fall asleep and even in my dream that night.

"Goten, breakfast" my mother shouted from the door way of our house.

That one word got me up in the morning everyday. It put a smile on my face and even made me not care if the world was going to end.

"Thanks mom" I shout back from inside the tent putting a shirt on.

I walk inside to a lavender haired boy sitting at the table next to a blue haired woman in a fancy dress.

"Hello, I'm Goten" I say with my arm outstretched for a handshake.

"Hi Goten, I'm Bulma and this is my son Trunks" She says with a smile never leaving her face as she shake my hand.

"Hey Goten, I hear you practice martial arts, care to spar?" He asks with a smile.

"Sure" I tell him letting him lead the way out the door and into the yard.

We start the match standing still until he rushes at me and try to connect a punch to my cheek. I dodge it and knee him in the gut.

"Are you done warming up?" I ask very confident in myself.

"Yea I'm done" he says sending multiple Ki blasts my way.

I dodge those too and notice he's not hitting anything is he, I can use this against him. He notices the same thing I did because he powered up to super saiyan. I did too but must have gone super saiyan 2 without realizing it because Trunks dropped his super saiyan state, mouth agape, and kneeled.

"You win, I give up" He says with a shameful expression.

"Soooo, now what?" I ask.

"You want to come over later, maybe spend the night?" He asks with a sheepish grin.

"I guess so" I say with a smile as I slug him in the arm.

"What was that for?" He whines.

"For giving up" I say before standing up and walking inside.

"Hi guys" I say with a grin.

Everyone except Trunks looked at me shocked.I felt like I was a freak the way they were staring at me.

"What going on?"I ask curiously.

"Umm Goten, your power level and tiny lightning" My dad says pointing a finger.

"Oh yea that, its easy" I say about to explain.

"Goten, I'm not that powerful yet" my dad explains which shocks everyone including me.

"Really?"I ask in disbelief while powering down to my raven haired self.

"Yea I can only go super saiyan" he says with a proud smile.

"My father can too" Trunks adds in.

"Who's your dad?" my father asks.

"Vegeta" he says with a frown.

"Really, he was my enemy years ago"my dad explains the story about Raditz then Nappa and Vegeta.

So we discuss what each family has been doing in the past several years and the next thing I know I'm in a car with a suitcase in the trunk and Bulma is driving me to their house with Trunks in the passenger seat.

"Goten, there's something you should know about us, out last name is Briefs" he says looking me straight in the eye.

"Briefs, like Capsule Corp?" I ask not caring what his last name is.

"Yea" he said looking downward.

~He thinks I want to use him for money~ I thought in to myself.

"I've never bought anything from Capsule Corp, only things made in china, but hey that's America" I explain with a smile and a laugh.

He laughs and smiles and so does Bulma, they must trust me. Its good to be trusted you truly feel as though you are a part of something.

"So what do you know about Capsule Corp?" he asks.

"Only that they make things like space ships and capsules that can consume anything, I had to do research for a paper in history once" I say

"So what do you do for fun Goten" Bulma asks.

"Umm I sang in the show choir in my old school, and I text my friends from America who don't think I'm a freak" I say that last part made me frown.

"What?,You a freak, no way" he says laughing as if it were all a joke.

Its not, but he may figure this out later. Its all too real, I'm a true monster.

"Oh no, its true, that's why we moved" I explain.

"Well then I gotta see it" Trunks says with a smile.

"It only occurs when a full moon happens"I say.

"Awwww" he says whining.

"We discuss school and colleges as I look into those deep sapphire blue eyes.

"Goten, you ever played a virtual video game before?" Trunks asks curiously.

"Once at a party, one of my friends pulled it out and we played all night"I explain.

"Okay good to know" he says with a devilish smirk.

"Trunks explain the side effects of the game" Bulma says.

"Whatever you feel in the game, you feel in real life" he explains

"Okay it sounds like fun, I cant wait" I say with a genuine smile.

"We're here!" he says excitedly jumping from the car and onto the drive way.

Okay so this is great so far. I walk into the mansion to see a young teenage girl with blue hair.

"Who's the cutie Trunks?" she asks looking me over.

"This is Goten and he's off limits" he says with a smirk towards his sister.

I was lost deep in his eyes but snapped back to reality before HE noticed.

"Come on let's go upstairs"Trunks says motioning me to follow.

I start to follow him but I'm yanked from behind and pulled into a bathroom. I turn around to see none other than Trunks'sister.

"Do you like my brother? Are you gay?" she says with a smirk.

"Is it really that obvious?" I ask her.

"Yea but I won't tell him"

"Thank you so much" I say

"No problem, now get upstairs" she says pointing towards the stairs.

Author's Note: So what do you think? Do you like it? Do you not? Leave a review telling me what you think. In case you haven't heard by now, I'm doing a collaboration story with Nerdist101 so check that out when you can. See you next chapter.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	2. Chapter 2

**It Happens**

****~If she can figure it out, how long will it take Trunks?~I question as I start the forever taking climb up the never ending staircase.

"Goten, come on hurry up.I have the console ready" Trunks calls from his room.

"I'm coming" I shout midway up the steps.~I wish~ i quietly thought to myself.

I was panting from running up those steps, and as I reach for the knob the door opens and Trunks' hands pull me inside. His room smells like him, he smells just like the color of his hair, it is truly wonderful. Every time I inhale his scent I'm lost in another world.

"You're player 2" he says handing me a helmet.

"Fine with me" I say putting it on.

Soon the game starts and so does round got through it like it was a piece of was one of those "the players work together to defeat one opponent"kind of game. Every round it gets harder and harder.

"I'm getting board" he said at the end of round 5.

"Me too" I say,I wouldn't be exaggerating when I said I was thoroughly unoccupied by the game.

"So what's America like?"Trunks asks braking the silence that hung over us for what seemed like ages.

"Oh, you know,in debt, terrible housing market, economy is in the shitter, and its full of bastards" I say as I start to become rageful.

"Okay then" he says a little shocked.

"What do you do for fun Trunks?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"Spar, but if we tried I would lose almost instantly" he said sadly.

"I'm hungry" I say as my stomach growls.

"Me too" he said agreeing with me.

Trunks is perfect in every way. He is just irresistible He's popular, handsome, no not handsome, sexy, doesn't drink, cut, or smoke. I on the other hand smoke, and I'm not that popular.

"Goten, what are you thinking about?" he asks me

~you~

"Nothing"I say casually.

"Goten I feel like I can tell you this that is if you tell me something personal too" he says wanting to open up.

"Okay" I agree, not ready for whats coming next.

"I'm gay, and I sort of am attracted to you" he said with a smile.

I lost my balance and fell. I get up to see if he's laughing, he's not.

"Well then it's my turn. I like you too, more than a friend" I state as I look down onto the green carpet.

Before I knew what was happening we were in a kiss that I wanted just as bad as he did. I don't know who started it, but all I know is that I couldn't be happier.

When we broke for air, I smiled from ear to ear. I look into those beautiful shimmering sapphire eyes once more before I initiate the next kiss.

"Goten, you're a great kisser" Trunks says gasping for air.

"You're not bad yourself" I state with a smile.

My phone then rings and It's Avril Lavigne's What The Hell. I answer i quickly as not to embarras myself.

"Hello sir Goten" a voice on the other line said.

"What the ell do you want?" I spit.

"You" he replies quickly.

"Bullshit"I practically scream.

"No need to talk like that" he said with a calm voie.

"I'm with someone" I say smiling towards Trunks.

"That can be fixed" He said with a laugh.

"Listen Travis, back the fuck off" I yell shutting the phone.

"Who was that?" Trunks asks rubbing my shoulders.

"Travis the douche bag from America, whom is why I moved here" I explain.

"Well he'll have to get through me" Trunks says looking all strong.

I look into those protective ocean orbs and I feel safe. I fall asleep on his well toned chest because we somehow ended up on his bed.

The sun shown brightly through the curtains and onto my face. I awoke to see I had my head on Trunks well- defined chest. I lay there as I watch him sleep, he looks so peaceful and so sexy.

"mmmmmmm, good morning Goten" He says with a smile.

"Morning I say snuggling into his chest.

"Breakfast is ready, I can smell it" he said getting up.

"All my life I've been good but now, OHHHHH I'm thinkin what the hell. All I want is to mess around, And IIIIII don't even care about, If you love me, if you hate me, you can save me baby baby" My phone sounded.

"Hello?" I ask

"Can we talk?" another familiar voice asked.

"No kyle"I scream hanging up thephone.

"Kyle?" Trunks asks.

"Old love interest" I explain.

"Ahhhhhhhh" he said obviously understanding.

"So breakfast sounds good" I say running past him.

"Hey no fair" he whines trying to catch up.

"All my life I've been good but now, OHHHHH what the hell" My phone says again.

"Hello?" I asks again.

"We're in Japan,I can come and get you Goten or should I say Cameron"

"Who's we?" I ask

"Travis and I" He replies.

I drop my phone and it shatters into pieces as it hits the tile.

"What's going on?" Trunks asks worriedly.

"They're here" I say gulping.

"Who's they?" Trunks asked confused.

"Kyle and Travis" Trunks says in a stern voice.

"Trunks they will get me one way or another, its easier if I go with them" I say admitting defeat.

"No, I'm not losing you" he says grabbing my chin, making me up at him.

"Well I'm not letting you die over me" I say walking towards the door.

I stopped,I heard a blood curdling scream from upstairs.

"Bra!" Trunks screams as he runs upstairs to save his sister.

Bangs, Crashes, and Thumps are heard from upstairs. Once they stopped I went up there to investigate.

"Trunks?" I ask walking down the narrow dark hallway.

"Well, well, well, long time no see" said a voice from behind me

"Travis why?" I ask with tears forming in my eyes.

"Because you're so gad damn cute" he says with a smirk.

"I get him first" said Kyle with a displeased look.

"Where's Trunks?" I ask.

"Around" was Kyle's said but I heard a thump while he was talking.

"Trunks!" I scream as I run to the door it came form.

I opened a closet door to see Trunks, and Bra tied up with bandannas around their mouths. I remember I saw a look of sorrow on Trunks' eyes as I fell.

**Author's Note:**** So this was Chapter 2. I like this chapter better than Chapter 1 because when I wrote this one, it seemed to take no time at all. I had so much enjoyment out of this chapter and I hope you did too. This is as far as I am when my paper writing is concerned.**

**END OF CHAPTER**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another Ordeal**

I awoke in a car, but had a bracelet around my wrists, and was bound to a seat by rope. I couldn't power up at all so I knew the bracelet was a Ki blocker.

"Hi cutie, glad you're awake"said Kyle from the drivers seat next to me.

"Let me go" I say trying to wriggle free.

"That's no use, hot stuff" Travis says behind me with a smirk.

"What do you want from me?" I ask as I remember the sadness in Trunks' eyes.

"We wan't a committed relationship outta you" Kyle laughed.

"If I weren't bound by a Ki blocker" I say trying to sound intimidating.

"Travis, he's probably going to start shouting, so cover his mouth" Kyle said staying focused on the road.

"Cameron, please, don't make this harder than it needs to be" Travis says trying to tape my mouth shut.

I uppercut him in the jaw with my forehead and then once again, darkness.

I hope Trunks can either save me or forget me, cause if he doesn't do one thing, he must do the other.

I am dreaming, I know that was blurry, but I could make out what was happening. I was running after someone I knew, they had lavender hair.

"Trunks!" I scream running faster to catch up with him.

"Who are you" he asked with a very bratty demeanor.

"I'm Goten, remember?" I ask a little hurt by what he just said.

"Nope, now get ot of my sight"Trunks says throwing me to the ground.

I felt so many emotions at that time, I couldn't deal with them all.

"Trunks please remember" I plead as tears roll down my cheeks.

It was too late, my lavender haired prince was gone. I had no one to talk to, no one to share emotions with, I was completely alone.

"Goten?" a voice asks.

"Gohan?" I ask with a smile creeping its way on my face.

"What's happened to you" his voice asks.

"You wouldn't believe me"I say wanting to hug him, but no one was there, he was just a voice.

I awoke to see nothing but darkness. My body was cold and I was pressed against something metallic. A bag was taken off my head and I remembered this scene from a movie.

I hope Trunks saves me soon, otherwise I'm someone's new whore.

I stood there for what seemed like ever. I couldn't see what was happening 'cause all the viewing windows were tinted. After a while of just standing, I was taken to a room with a familiar scent.

~Trunks' scent~ I thought as I was thrown to the floor.

"Here you go"a man says behind me.

"Thank you now leave me be" the man sitting in front of me said. I thought I saw a smirk under the hood he was wearing.

"As you wish"the man said before exiting.

"Trunks!" I scream.

"Hey babe, you miss me?" he asked as he pulled me into a tight hug.

"You bet I did" I say with a smile.

Trunks is good, i'll give him that. He's charming, sexy, smart, and good with plans. He's the perfect package.

"Now let's get you out of here" he said standing up.

"You don't have to tell me twice" I reply, rushing to be by his side.

We walk out of the building, into his car, and we start the long drive home.

"Goten, what did they do to you in there?" he asks

I don't answer. What they did to me is to horrible for words. I just start crying and I hug him tightly.

"Goten, what did they do to you?" he asks again but this time more stern.

"Awful, awful things yo can't even imagine" I say hugging him tighter.

"Shh, everything's alright now" he says ruffling his hands through my spikes.

I felt completely safe at that moment, knowing he will always be there for me, protecting me.

"So, school is starting soon" he said with a smile.

I completely forgot about starts in less than a week.

"Dude, I was just kidnapped and thats wht's on your mins?" I ask as I punch him in the arm.

He smiled. He smiled a genuine smile.

"Yea, I guess so" he said as we both started laughing.

We laughed for quite a while. Whenever I'm with Trunks, I feel secure. Like nothing can touch me.

"I love you" he said wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"I love you too" I say planting a kiss on his cheek, then hugging him again.

I smiled and laughed at every joke he made, until something hit us from behind. I flew through the windshield and crashed onto the asphalt. My stomach started to hurt, then I realized I was laying in a pool of blood.

My vision started to go blurry, but I noticed Trunks picking up Travis and throwing him into a tree. His energy dropped all the way. Travis Hill was dead.

I awoke in Capsule Corp to the sound of tears.

"Bulma, is everything okay?" I ask approaching her

"Goten, your parents died last night. It was a fire" Bulma said hugging me tightly.

"WHAT!?" I scream as tears form in my eyes. I let those water droplets pour down my face.

"Goten, please, you can stay with us" Bulma said reaching her hand out.

"This is impossible" I scream running out of the hospital wing, out of Capsule Corp, and towards my former house.

~They can't be dead, they just cant be! I think as tears cloud my vision.

I got there and I in the ashes of my burnt down house, lie two corpses.

"Mom!, Dad!" I scream running over to them.

No amount of words could describe the pain I felt.

"That sucks" an insincere voice said from behind me.

"You son of a BITCH!" I scream running at him as fast as my saiyan speed will let me.

**Author's Note:** So who do you think the mystery guy is? Leave a review telling me whether you like this story or you don't.I love hearing from people who have criteaks ( or however you spell it) and just people in general and what they have to say. See you next time :-)

**END OF CHAPTER**


	4. Chapter 4

**Trunks' Injury**

My fists and feet were a barrage of unseen limbs.

"Goten, please stop!" he cried.

"You killed my parents you asshole!" I scream picking him up by his shirt.

"It was only so we could be together" he tries.

"You're fucked up in the head" I yell.

"I was about to send a Kamehameha through his stomach, when I huge hunk of tan tackled me.

"Goten's he's not worth it"Trunks says trying to talk some sense into me.

It was no use all the sense in my mind or body was completely gone.

"He killed my god damn parent!" I scream at him , as if he hadn't heard.

"He'll pay later, killing him now won't solve anything" he says holding me tighter.

"It'll make the old saying true,a life for a life" I say with a demonic and somewhat crooked smile.

"Goten, you're better than this" Trunks says.

I look toward that annoying little shit, Kyle, to see something flying through the air. I duck but hear a thud behind me. I look back and Trunks is out cold with a deep slash on his forehead. I look back to where Kyle would've been standing, but no one was there.

~I'll deal with him later, right now Trunks needs medical attention~ I think sprinting back to Capsule Corp.

On my way,I kept thinking the same thought;~This is my fault, He'll hate me, and What have I done to deserve this?~

"Bulma!" I scream entering the front door of the dome- shaped mansion.

"Yes Goten, I'm right her...Trunks!" her eyes opened wide when she saw her son unconscious.

"The guy who burnt down my house threw something, it hit Trunks pretty hard" I say explaining everything.

"Okay, I believe you" she says taking him from my arms and into a room in the ER wing.

~I will tear Kyle to shreads, that low- life fucker is going to wish he'd never been born~ I think as my mind was clouded by hate.

"Well I have good news and bad news" she says walking out of Trunks' room.

"Good news?"I ask.

"It's only a minor injury" she says with a smile.

"Bad news?" I ask fearful this time.

"There's a piece of what ever hit him, still in is head. He's gonna need surgery" she says dropping the smile to a serious face.

I was definitely sure of one thing at that moment, Kyle is a dead man.

I waited outside of Trunks' room where Bulma was prefoming the surgery. All of a sudden Gohan walks through the front door with Pan and Videl close behind. I was so relieved to see him, my only family member left.

"Goten, what happened?" he asked worriedly.

"Kyle" was all I could muster from my state of sorrow.

"Kyle?, that bastard from America?" he asks cocking his head to the side.

"Yes"I say looking downward.

"Goten, when Trunks wakes up, tell him not to worry, then come to me and we'll hunt down/and kill Kyle" Gohan says smiling at me.

I went over and hugged him. not one of those friend hugs, but a real brotherly hug.

"Okay" I say remembering I had to agree.

We talked about what was recent with our lives until Bulma entered the room,taking off ,bloodstained, gloves.

"He's going to be fine" she says with a genuine smile.

"Fantastic" says a higher voice simultaneous with mine.

~Bra?, when did she enter the room~ I ask myself as we exchanged looks.

But that didn't truly matter, all that did matter was that Trunks was safe.

"It is fantastic, isn't it" Bulma explodes with joy.

"Trunks, is lucky to have a mom like you" I say with a fake smile.

"Goten, you can always live here" she offers again.

"I won't be a burden?" I ask.

"What!?, of course not" she says smiling at me.

"Wait, whats going on?" Gohan asks.

~Crap, Gohan doesn't know yet~ I think as we stop talk and just stare.

It was silent and no one spoke, in fear of Gohan's reaction. Gohan has always been the more dramatic one.

"Please someone tell me" he pleaded looking into everyone's eyes.

"Okay Gohan, sit down" I say leading him to the couch.

"What;s going on?" he asks taking a seat.

"Gohan, mom and dad died in a fire last night" I say getting ready for a hug.

"What?"he asks as I see tears forming in his eyes.

I hug him to reassure he's heard me correctly.

He leaned in and cried on my shoulder for what seemed like an eternity.

"Would you like some tea, Gohan?"Bulma asked walking towards him.

"Yes please" he says finally looking up from my shoulder which is now soaked in tears.

We sat in silence as Gohan drank his tea. His eyes were bloodshot, and he had tear trials going down his pale cheeks, and was sniffling.

"Gohan, Bulma, I have one thing I have to do" I say getting up from the couch.

They looked at me with understanding eyes so I walked to the door. As I reached the door a voice rang out through the hallway.

"Looming for me?" Kyle asked with a smirk, standing next to Trunks' room.

"You bastard" I scream.

"Kiss me or they die" he said pointing to the four people on the furniture with knives to their throats.

I started to kiss him,but then after a few seconds I realized he bound my hands together. I knew I couldn't stop what was about to happen.

"Goten, NO!"Gohan scream trying to break free of his captor.

"Gohan, it has to bedone" I say as Kyle takes my shirt off.

All they could do was watch in horror as I was sexually violated against my will.I only hope Trunks can forgive me for this.

As he was breathing hard, I noticed a ,sharp, shard of glass near me. Probably from the window he shattered to get in here. I slid my tied hands over toward it and slowly cut through the rope.

**Author's Note: **OHHHH, Goten+Glass shard= not good. LOL, anyway One more chapter and I shall be done with this story.I didn't really get into this one, so i won't take as much time writing it. see ya next time, on the final chapter.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	5. Chapter 5

**In Peace We Live**

As soon as my hands were free I used the shard of glass to stab Kyle in his hand so I could get free of his grasp.

"Ow, Fuck!" he screamed holding his hand in pain.

I sent Ki blasts over and hit all his henchman. I didn't kill them just knocked them unconscious.

"GO, RUN!"I scream powering up.

They ran outside, but Gohan looked back with fear in his eyes. It was fear that I would die and leave him alone.

"You,ll pay for that, you little Bitch!" he snapped running towards me with his own knife.

I dodge the shiny blade and knee him in the gut, after that, I gave him an elbow to his head.

"Will I?" I ask with a cocky smile on my face.

"Yea" he says gutting up, not seeming hurt at all.

"What the?" Is all I have time to say before I am sent through a wall.

I looked up to Kyle with golden blonde hair and an aura around him.

"You're a saiyan?" I ask coughing up a bit of blood.

"Surprised?" he asks with a smirk.

"No, this is gonna be fun!" I say getting up and going SSJ2.

"Yea, enough talking, lets fight!" I say

"Oh, you have surprises of your own" he says with a laugh. darting towards him.

The only thought in my mind, other than Trunks, was ~KILL KYLE~.

A block here, a kick there, a punch everywhere.

"Goten, just give up now, I will win" he says throwing a Ki ball at me.

"To hell you will" I say powering up even more.

"What are you doing?" he asks backing up a bit in fear.

I screamed, releasing all the built up tension, as I transform. My hair got longer, my eyes were a darker emerald, and my aura was larger.

"Should've left me alone, now come at me Bitch" I taunt with my, newly acquired, deep voice.

"Goten, wait" Kyle tries before my foot connected with his cheek.

"Too late for that" I say punching him in the gut then kicked him across the room.

He was starting to lose consciousness but to make sure he stayed awake, I bent his arm backward, until I heard a snap.

"AHHHHHHH!" he screamed grabbing his arm in pain.

Now he was the one to start coughing up blood. I waited as he released enough to refill all the blood I've lost in a life time.

"Now time to say goodbye" I say as I stand up.

"No please" he begs.

"KAME-HAMEEEEE-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I scream sending a beam of light blue light towards Kyle.

He screams as it starts to burn away his skin, then he starts being obsorbed by the light.I cannot hear or see Kyle, but I know if Bulma sweeps she'll get a ton of pieces of him on one swipe.

"Trunks,wake up, Kyle is dead" I say walking over toward Trunks, who's wall was smashed by Kyle when he sent me flying.

All I kept thinking was ~Kyle, that idiot dick nuts, is finally dead~

I started to howl, but also scream in pain. I noticed the roof of Capsule Corp was completely blown off, revealing a full moon. My fur became gold, and I became much taller and stronger.

"Goten?" came a raspy voice from below me.

"Rawwwww"I say trying to speak, but epically failing.

I awaited insults, to be called a freak or be made fun of. None of it came. When I opened my eyes I noticed Trunks was flying up towards my face. When he got there,he and I, simultaneously, pressed out lips (okay hi lips, my snout) together. I was so calm, so in extacy, I didn't realize I was shrinking.

"That's more like it" Trunks says, dipping me like a dance partner.

"I'll say" I whisper seductively into his ear, while tracing my finger up and down his muscular frame.

"Chibi, you're so cute" he says pulling me into a room that was undamaged by the fight.

I blush as he starts to undo his belt.

"Not yet" I say nodding towards the door.

There were shadows that could be seen on the other side.

"Later you won't be so lucky" he says redoing his belt and walking out.

I walk out of the room to be hugged by Bulma, Videl, Pan, and Gohan all at the same time.

"Huh?" I ask a bit confused.

"You took a rape for us" Bulma says a little too loudly.

"What!?" screams a voice from down the hall.

"Trunks, this wasn't how I wanted you to find out" I say trying to calm him down.

"Care to explain" he asks with a harsh tone.

"Okay, well he said if I didn't kiss him, he would kill all of them"I say gesturing towards the four people behind me.

"Go on" he says

"Well when I leaned in for a kiss, he bound my hands, when my eyes were closed" I say.

"Why were your eyes closed?" he asks.

"Because I was pretending it was you!" I say surprised he would think I would cheat. "Trunks, I would never cheat on you" I add as he calms down.

"I know, it's fun to see you get all worked up" he says wrapping his arms around my neck.

"Trunks Briefs, you are a mystery" I say pulling him in front of me and wrapping my pale, bruised, arms around his sides.

We leaned in for a passionate kiss, but were interrupted when Bulma cleared her throat.

"Oh, sorry" I say blushing.

They all stared at us and smiled. I turned around to see a sight that took my breath away.

Trunks was on his knee holding a black box that read Jared.

"Goten Son, will you marry me?"he asks flipping the lid to reveal a beautiful ring.

"The stones are onyx and sapphire." he explains looking into my eyes.

"Trunks Briefs, I will marry you!" I all but scream going over and bear hugging him.

He picked me up by my sides and swung me around.

"I love you" he said with a smile.

"I love you too" I say wanting another taste of his soft lips, and warm, inviting, mouth.

I don't know what exactly will happen from here, but I am certain of one thing. Trunks will make me the happiest man alive. We will live happily together, I just know it.


End file.
